Tonight
by Sailor Munashii
Summary: Gordo only leaves his 18 year old blind boyfriend home for a few hours, but a few hours is all it takes for a tragedy to happen. (SLASH, Rape)


Disclaimer: I don't own… I own Justin though ^^ 

Warnings: Rape, angst

Gordo's POV

Notes: In this story Larry's blind.  And Larry and Gordo go out together. So that means a male/male relationship.  And in this story another male rapes Larry.  Can't deal with it?  Tough.  That's what back buttons are for. ^-^

~*^Tonight^*~

            I smiled, kissing Larry on the forehead.  Then I slowly got out of bed.  I lived with my boyfriend, in an apartment.  I work a regular job, dealing with restaurants, and we were both eighteen and while I went to college Larry didn't..  Larry didn't work, because he couldn't.  Today was a Saturday, and I worked but he didn't.  I let him sleep, and quietly started getting dressed.  Then I left, leaving him a small note saying I'll be home in a few hours.  

~~~~~~~~~~

            Well, work was boring again as usual.  I got back in the small car me and Larry had bought, and started driving home.  I thought about a lot of things.  My parents had disowned me when they found out I was gay, and they had kicked me out.  Since I told them when I was seventeen, it was all legal.  That's around when I moved in with Larry.  We get by with enough money for the essentials, the rent, the car payments, the bills…  I must have forgotten to mention, the reason for all why I work and he doesn't, and I go to school and he doesn't… He was recently blinded by an accident, so I usually take care of him.  Matt, Lizzie's brother, was fifteen and sometimes would come over on weekends to be with Larry while I went to work.

            Matt was supposed to have come over today, so there was no worry.  I had contact with Matt, but I had lost contact with Lizzie and Miranda.   It may seem a bit strange how I can keep contact with Matt and not anyone else, but not anyone else really wants any contact with me.  

            I turned into the gas station, taking my wallet out of the armrest of the car.  I slid it in my jean pocket and parked the car near the store.  I stepped outside the car, closing and locking the door behind me.  Walking up into the store, I let the door close behind me.  I went over to the shelves of coke, and grabbed a six-pack.  I also took a bag of pretzels from the shelf, and walked up to the counter.  "Hi, Gordo." A voice said.  I looked at the person at the counter and it was my friend Justin from school.  "Hey Justin."  I let him ring the things up, and we started to talk after I paid.

            "So, taking care of your boyfriend still I see?" Justin asked me.

            I nodded.  "Yeah.  He's really nice.  You'll have to come over and visit sometime."  I told him.  Justin laughed and nodded.  I bid him farewell as I took my purchases and walked over to my car.  Unlocking the door and sliding in my car, I put the things in the seat next to me.  Backing the car out I left for home.

~~~~~~~

            Finally.  I started to open the door, but it was locked.  "Dammit…" I muttered.  I shuffled around a bit, taking the key out of my pocket.  Unlocking the door, I walked in and placed the stuff on the counter.  Taking off my coat, I walked into the bedroom.  "Hey, Larry, I'm home!  Matt, are you here?" I said.  I shrugged, and opened the door to the bedroom.  At the scene infront of me, I froze.

            A man had Larry pinned down to the bed, and they were both stripped of their clothes.  The man had a knife to Larry's throat, as Larry moaned in pain as the man continued raping him.  I couldn't see his face clearly, but he was slightly built and still wasn't obese.  The man moaned out as he finished raping Larry, as I didn't try to do much but yell at him while he was still on top of Larry with the knife.  I could see through the darkness that Larry had cuts all over him and was bleeding, and his neck was a little too.  The man laughed as he moved off Larry.

            "So, is this another boy to play with?" he asked, referring to me.  I clenched my fist, disgusted.  "No, I'm not." I said quietly.  This got him mad, and he lunged towards me with the knife.  For a moment I felt distracted, because Larry was lying on the bed bleeding and crying.  But I dodged out of the way in time, in order for the knife to get stuck in the door.  He yanked it out while I was next to Larry telling him to hold on.  The man ran towards me and pinned me against the wall, turning me around.  I felt like this was the end--until I remembered I had a pocketknife in my pocket.  I took it out and switched the blade, and before he made another move I rammed it through his stomach.  He backed off grabbing and clutching his stomach, while I pushed his against the wall and he knocked his head a bit too hard and passed out.

            The phone was removed from the room, and I saw it in the bathroom.  I ran in and got it, and ran back to Larry side, wrapping him up in the sheet.  Then, I called 911.  I ran my head through Larry's hair as I whispered soothing words to him.  He looked at me, and smiled slightly.  It was painful too look at him like this.  But I wrapped the blanket around him tighter to try and stop any bleeding.  I wondered why Matt hadn't come, and why Larry had to be the one to get attacked…                                        

  ~Sailor Munashii~


End file.
